Sombre éternité
by Drinou
Summary: Il fut un temps, lointain, où tout m'était permis. Une époque où je pouvais abuser de mon pouvoir, dispenser peur, mort et violence, le tout avec une joie immense. Malheureusement, fut pris celui qui croyait pendre…


Bonjour tout le monde,

Ceci est une petite histoire particulière, écrite à l'occasion d'un concours, avec mes propres personnages.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, ou du moins vous divertira le temps de sa lecture, et que vous apprécierait la douce Alhana, le ténébreux Liam et le vieux Cai, ses personnages principaux.

OS écrit dans le cadre du « _The Vampires' Red Games Contest_ » du forum du (presque) même nom « The Vampires' Red Room » (lien sur mon profil).

A bientôt

Dri.

* * *

><p><strong>Sombre éternité<strong>

Pendant cent ans, j'ai dispensé une mort affreuse à tous ceux que je rencontrais et je l'ai fait avec une joie immense.

Ah, quelle époque ! Si lointaine, à présent. Le bon vieux temps, comme on dit.

Celui où tout m'était permis, et où j'abusais de ce pouvoir avec insolence. L'époque où sentir le sang épais et chaud ravir ma gorge n'était pas un luxe. Où ma pitance ne m'était pas dispensée au bon vouloir d'une de ces raclures aiguillonnées par un semblant de toute-puissance.

A mille lieux d'aujourd'hui. A mille lieux de ce cachot putride et fétide où je pourrissais depuis bien longtemps.

Fut pris celui qui croyait prendre…

**~x~**

_Comté de Mayo, Irlande, 1816._

Du haut de l'abrupte falaise, j'humais l'air marin à plein poumons. Frais. Iodé. La nuit serait parfaite. Claire, baignée d'halos argentés se reflétant sur l'immensité de l'océan. Une fraiche nuit de juin, idéale pour_ l'évènement_.

Ce soir, je fêtais ma renaissance. Un siècle d'existence au sommet de la chaine alimentaire. Et quel mets plus savoureux que ce divin nectar qu'était le sang humain ? Hum, délicieux. Surtout s'il était rehaussé d'un soupçon de frayeur et d'un zeste de cruauté. C'est comme ça que je l'aimais : épicé par la peur.

Cent ans à présent que je prenais un malin plaisir à traquer, pourchasser et terrifier mes proies. De jeunes femmes sans défense pour la plupart. Quoi de plus appétissant que leur chair souple et soyeuse se déchirant sous mes dents acérées ? J'aimais sentir l'affolement irréversible de leur battement de cœur. Douce mélodie qui rythmait leur dernier souffle.

Mon imagination se renouvelait sans cesse, toujours riche de nouvelles expériences. L'art de la mise à mort n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Je ne laissai jamais rien au hasard pour arriver à mes fins : assurer une mort certaine à ces jeunes et si fragiles demoiselles. Nette et sans bavure, leur mort n'en restait pas moins saupoudrée d'une note attrayante de torture. La mise en appétit n'était-elle pas l'assurance d'une digestion parfaite ?

Ah, quel bonheur que de sentir leur vie leur échapper à chacune de mes succions. Quel plaisir que de tenir leur corps chaud, frémissant dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une larme de leur si gouteux sang.

_Hum… Divin._

Voilà maintenant cent ans que je jouissais de ce privilège. Un siècle que je m'étais relevé de la mort pour la dispenser tout autour de moi, tel un fléau. Tel le vampire que j'étais devenu.

Je me souviens encore de l'étrange sensation éprouvée face à mon propre épitaphe. Vêtu de mes plus beaux habits souillés par la terre boueuse que je venais de traverser, j'avais contemplé pendant de longues heures l'inscription grossièrement gravée sur la pierre tombale avec une incompréhension certaine :

_Liam O'Cahan  
>1694 – 1716<br>_

M'extraire de ma propre tombe ne fut pas le plus plaisant de mes souvenirs. J'étais mort, et toutefois bien vivant. Impossible ! Du haut de mes 22 ans, j'étais perdu, égaré dans une totale incompréhension. Mais ce trouble se dissipa instantanément lorsque le vent diffusa un effluve des plus alléchants. Doux, sucré et légèrement parfumé d'une nuance acidulée qui me fit immédiatement saliver.

Ce fut ma première victime. Jenna, ma petite sœur de trois ans ma cadette, venue se recueillir sur ma tombe encore fraîche, venait de trouver la mort de mes mains. Et ce ne fut que la première d'une longue, très longue série.

Depuis, mes méthodes de chasse ont considérablement évolué. J'ai appris à prendre mon temps, à charmer et séduire ma proie. L'approcher, la tourmenter, avant de la saigner.

Ne pas jouer avec sa nourriture, tel était l'adage. Une belle ineptie qui n'avait pu être inventée que par un ignare qui n'avait jamais gouté à ce jeu exquis.

_Pauvre de lui._

Je fis des tas de victimes, décimant des familles entières, des petits bourgs complet les jours de grande faim. Je tuai des enfants sous les yeux terrifies de leur parents. Egorger mes proies, les mutiler, les écorcher… Je ne laissai que rarement de témoins, mais quand je le faisais, je prenais un réel plaisir à les voir s'écrouler sous l'horreur qui les entourait. Une autre manière de les torturer des plus distrayantes. Et quand, parfois, un élan de vengeance les animés et qu'ils se mettaient en quête de me faire payer mes méfaits, la distraction devenait des plus attrayante, rehaussé d'un petit soupçon pimenté.

Ce soir serait l'occasion de mettre en application mes décennies de pratique. Je fêterai dignement ce centenaire sanglant. Et pour cela, je n'avais pas choisi un lieu au hasard, une quelconque bourgade isolée. Non. J'étais revenu sur les terres de mes ancêtres. Sur celles qui m'avaient vu naitre, mourir, pour mieux renaître.

J'étais de retour ici, à Ballycastle. Et ce soir, le sang y coulerait à flots.

Mes cheveux bruns au vent, je quittais le relief déchiré de la falaise pour retrouver le chemin escarpé qui menait au village.

Il était l'heure. Celle du repas.

Déjà l'odeur saisissante du sang frais m'enveloppait. Mes papilles s'affolèrent d'anticipation face à ce festin qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Je parcourais dans l'ombre les derniers pas me séparant de la première chaumière du village. D'un coup d'œil, je vis un homme trapu et bedonnant fumer la pipe devant sa cheminée. Rien qui ne saurait ravir mon appétit. Cet humain pouvait s'estimer heureux, il garderait la vie sauve. Pour l'instant tout du moins.

Je pénétrai dans l'enceinte du village. Les rues étaient désertes. Les seuls rares passants que je croisais ne remarquèrent même pas ma présence. Trop préoccupés par cette maladie qui les décimait, ils ne virent pas le danger, pourtant si proche, que je représentais. Et bien soit, s'ils n'étaient pas plus prudents pour leur propre vie, je ne saurais que leur démontrer leurs erreurs en les saignant un à un.

Mais d'ici là, je me devais de trouver la parfaite petite proie qui saurait me mettre en appétit. Celle avec qui je me divertirais avant de passer au grand festin.

Une jeune fille, si possible de bonne famille, avec des manières et du savoir vivre. Une petite bourgeoise bien apprêtée à qui mes bonnes manières et mon charme saurait faire tourner la tête. Il serait si simple de la séduire, avant de la tuer. Malheureusement la population locale était plus proche du paysan illettré que de la famille royale.

Je continuai ma balade nocturne, me mêlant à l'existence morne de ces humains, partageant l'espace d'un instant leur misérable vie que je savais d'avance condamnée.

Si ce n'était pas moi qui les tuais ce soir, ce serait la maladie qui aurait leur peau d'ici quelques jours.

Tout ceux que je croisais étaient contaminés, ou le seraient bientôt, quoi qu'il advienne. L'odeur putride de la mort s'échappait déjà de quelques maisonnées. Le typhus faisait rage depuis quelques mois déjà dans les contrées Irlandaises, décimant et affolant la population.

Dure concurrence pour ceux de mon espèce. Se faire voler la vedette par cette maladie était inacceptable. Et pourtant cela était bien réel.

Soit. Ici, ce serait moi qui mènerais la danse de la mort, et non cette chienne de maladie.

Je la vis au détour d'une rue, adossée à une petite échoppe fermée un peu plus loin, sanglotant en silence et serrant contre elle le châle qu'elle portait sur ses épaules. Ses longs cheveux roux foncés qui voletaient dans le vent se mariaient à merveille avec le vert de jade de sa longue robe, et la couleur crémeuse de son teint pâle. Magnifique !

Ce serait elle, ma proie, mon jouet, de cette nuit qui ne faisait que commencer.

Je m'approchai discrètement, observant chacun de ses traits parfaits. Elle serait divine sous mes doigts, rendant son dernier souffle.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Pardonnez mon insolence, mais je vous ai vu au loin et je n'ai pu me résigner à vous laisser ainsi, en proie à votre chagrin.

Pour toute réponse, j'obtins un petit reniflement alors qu'elle camouflait ses yeux rougis de ses mains. D'un geste assuré, je sortis un petit carré de tissu blanc brodé du blason de mon clan et le lui tendis.

- Tenez, prenez ceci.

- Merci, sanglota-t-elle, saisissant d'une main tremblante la petite étoffe. Je suis confuse, je…

- Ne le soyez pas. Je ne tiens qu'à vous venir en aide.

Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes, révélant à mes yeux ses pupilles d'un vert saisissant, profond, proche de deux émeraudes brutes, qui ne demandait qu'à être. Sublime !

- Je vous remercie, monsieur.

- O'Cahan. Je m'appelle Liam O'Caham, me présentai-je.

- Enchantée Monsieur O'Caham. Il ne me semble jamais vous avoir croisé à Ballycastle. Vous êtes ici pour l'infection ?

- En quelque sorte, oui. Puis-je avoir l'honneur de connaître votre nom, charmante demoiselle ?

Un ravissant petit rougissement embrasa ses joues, sublimant un peu plus son teint diaphane.

- Alhana, souffla-t-elle.

- C'est un magnifique prénom pour une tout aussi magnifique femme, la charmai-je.

Facile. C'était si simple de tourner la tête de ces si candides jeunes filles. Quelques douces paroles, des regards charmeurs et le tour était joué. Envoûtées.

Je continuai mon petit jeu du prince charmant venant au secours de la princesse éplorée. Tout en émoi, je m'inquiétais pour ces larmes que je l'avais vu verser.

- C'est à cause de la maladie. Vous savez, elle est arrivée au village il y a peu mais déjà les morts s'amoncellent. Et aujourd'hui j'ai appris que mon petit frère, Ducan, a les premiers symptômes. Il n'a que 7 ans ! J'ai si peur de le perdre. Je n'ai plus que lui. Il est ma seule famille. Peut-être… Si vous êtes venu ici pour la maladie... Peut-être que vous pourriez venir à son chevet et qu'avec votre aide il pourrait aller mieux.

- Oh douce Alhana, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous donner cet espoir. Le typhus ne se soigne pas. Il est incurable.

Elle étouffa un sanglot. Si mon cœur n'était pas de pierre depuis cent ans, j'aurai pu avoir un soupçon de condescendance pour son malheur. Mais la compassion était restée, comme tout autre sentiment, dans ma tombe. Tout ce qu'elle m'inspirait, larmoyant devant moi, n'étais qu'un appétit grandissant. Je n'aspirai qu'à ôter goulument la vie de son corps.

- Monsieur O'Cahan, je vous en prie.

- Liam.

- Liam, venez-lui en aide. Vous avez dit être là pour l'infection. Essayez…

- Pas exactement. Mais vous avez raison, je me dois de lui rendre visite et ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il souffre le moins possible.

Comment refuser un petit en-cas servi sur un plateau d'argent ?

D'un doigt, j'essuyai une petite larme cristalline échouée sur sa joue, profitant de ce contact pour caresser le grain soyeux de sa peau laiteuse.

- Mais avant cela, me feriez-vous le plaisir de me faire visiter ce charmant petit village ? J'ai besoin d'un guide et vous auriez grand besoin de vous aérer l'esprit. Allez, venez.

Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules. Elle me sourit et callée contre moi, elle nous mena à la grande rue jouxtant la boutique où je l'avais trouvé.

Mauvaise direction. Même si le village était quelque peu désert, un lieu plus isolé serait plus adéquat pour la suite du programme.

- J'ai déjà eu le plaisir de découvrir cette partie par moi-même en arrivant ce soir. Je pensai plutôt à une visite plus atypique. Montrez-moi un endroit qui vous est cher. Le Ballycastle de votre cœur.

Elle rougit encore, puis opina, son charmant minois m'offrant un timide petit sourire.

Les lanternes du village loin derrière nous, cachées par les arbres, nous avançâmes le long du petit chemin que la lune presque pleine nous éclairait. Quel plaisir de la voir elle-même s'enfoncer vers sa propre mort en s'éloignant de son plein gré de sa bourgade puante. Non pas que le public me dérangea, mais si je voulais m'amuser comme il se doit avec elle, il nous fallait un minimum d'intimité.

Son chagrin s'était tu, laissant place à un silence apaisant. J'avais gardé mon bras posé sur ses épaules, lui offrant ainsi une illusion de réconfort qui me garantissait en retour d'avoir sa confiance, même infime soit-elle. Toujours un plus pour asservir sa proie.

- Vous allez trouver cela étrange mais voici le lieu que je préfère ici. Mon refuge, comme je l'appelle, me confia-elle après quelques minutes de balade supplémentaire sur les chemins sinueux aux abords du village.

Etrange ? Au contraire, je dirais plutôt une formidable et inattendue coïncidence, un signe du destin peut-être. Quoi de mieux que le lieu où tout avait commencé pour fêter ce premier centenaire de mon éternité ? Le cimetière qui avait été témoin de ma renaissance, l'endroit idéal pour cette nuit spéciale.

Existait-il sur cette terre, quelque chose de plus joueur que le destin lui-même ? Sûrement pas.

Même du haut de mon immortalité, il arrivait toujours à me surprendre. Et cette soirée ne ferait pas exception, à mon grand dam.

- C'est parfait, Alhana. Vraiment parfait !

Elle sembla surprise mais ses bonnes manières reprirent le dessus. Elle ne posa pas de question. Je profiter alors de son hésitation pour sauter la clôture. Mon bras quitta son épaule, prit appui sur le bois usé et je bondis aisément de l'autre côté, la prenant par surprise.

- Monsieur O'Cahan… Liam, vous ne pouvez pas… Il n'est pas séant de se promener ainsi, la nuit, parmi nos morts.

- Personne n'en saura rien, venez avec moi, l'incitai-je, une main tendue vers elle.

Elle hésita, légèrement effrayée. Se doutait-elle qu'elle rejoindrait bientôt ces morts qu'elle chérissait tant ? Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire, tout en prenant bien soin de camoufler mes canines saillantes. Il était encore trop tôt pour la terrifier pleinement. Dans un soupir, elle attrapa un pan de sa robe d'une main, saisit celle que je lui tendais de l'autre pour enjamber à son tour la petite clôture délabrée.

_Ah, si naïve Alhana ! Viens donc te jeter dans la gueule du loup, très chère._

- N'ayez crainte, je vous protègerai, lui soufflai-je à la vue de ce – légitime – petit frisson d'appréhension qui balayait sa peau soyeuse.

Oh oui, je la protègerai… A ma manière, bien sûr. Une fois morte, le monde extérieur ne pourrait plus lui faire de mal. La sérénité éternelle, voilà ce que je m'apprêtais à lui offrir

Mais avant cela, jouons un peu…

J'attrapais sa main et l'attirai vers les lugubres profondeurs du cimetière. De tombe en tombe, je nous enfonçais un peu plus dans ce dédale de sépultures sinistres. Tantôt païenne, tantôt plus chrétienne, marquant par leur évolution le temps qui court.

Soudain, je la lâchai au détour d'un mausolée délabré, la laissant totalement paniquée dans l'obscurité étouffante.

- Liam… Liam ! Supplia-t-elle. Je vous en prie… Où êtes-vous, Liam ?

_C'est ça, Chérie. Laisse la peur s'insinuer dans tes veines. Laisse-la s'infiltrer en toi et parfumer ton sang de cet arôme si délectable._

Toujours laisser sa proie frémir de désespoir avant de la consommer.

Je jubilais. Hum… Il serait divin, son sang. Exaltant, savoureux, comme j'aime à le déguster. J'en salivais.

- Liam ! S'affola-t-elle, perdue dans les limbes sinistrement sinueuses qui l'entouraient.

N'est-ce pas captivant de voir à quel point l'esprit humain pouvait si vite s'enrailler face à la peur ? Nous étions sur son territoire, dans un lieu choisi par ses soins, qui de surcroit était son préféré parmi mille autres et pourtant, affolée, elle tournait en rond, incapable de retrouver son chemin vers la liberté. Stupéfiant ! Et si risible.

Certes sa vue n'était pas dotée d'une extrême netteté. Ni d'une ouïe ultrafine ou d'un odorat surdéveloppé. Mais tout de même ! Ce cimetière n'était pas si grand.

J'en éprouvais presque une certaine déception. Cela serait facile. Trop facile, même. M'ôtant ce petit air de défi que j'aurais aimé donner à cette soirée.

- Je suis ici, l'informai-je à deux tombes d'elle.

Le son de ma voix suffit à la guider jusqu'à moi.

_Si facile…_

- Seigneur, Liam ! J'ai eu si peur.

- Mille excuses, douce Alhana. Mon pied s'est pris dans une racine, j'ai trébuché et vous ai perdue de vue à mon tour. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

Excuse toute aussi fumeuse que ma prétendue perte d'équilibre.

Elle serra de son poing le châle qu'elle portait sur ses épaules. Son regard affolé n'avait de cesse de scruter les alentours nébuleux qui nous entouraient.

- Pourrions-nous retourner au village ?

- Je croyais que vous appréciez tout particulièrement ce lieu. Vous ne voulez pas me le faire visiter ? Insistai-je.

- Demain. Si vous le souhaitez toujours, je le ferai demain matin, à la douce lumière du soleil.

Un petit sourire sinistre se dessina sur mon visage.

- Mais voyons, vous ne craignez rien ici. Nous sommes seuls parmi les morts. Dites-moi ce qui vous plaît tant en ce lieu. Est-ce sa tranquillité ?

J'effleurai de mon index la fine et douce peau de son cou avec la hâte à peine feinte d'y planter mes crocs. Alhana recula d'un pas, le regard fuyant. Le soupçon de confiance, que mon sourire charmeur lui avait suscité, s'amenuisait à mon plus grand bonheur.

- Je… Le village… Je dois retourner au village…, bafouilla-t-elle en trébuchant contre le rebord d'une tombe.

Je la retins sans effort. D'un geste vif, j'attrapais son poignée et la remis sur pieds.

- Attention douce Alhana, n'allez pas vous blesser. Laissez-moi au moins vous reconduire au village, si vous souhaitez écourter notre balade.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle, nerveuse.

Je passai ma main dans son dos et lui intimai ainsi d'avancer tout en lui indiquant une direction erronée, droit vers l'endroit précis que je visais.

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Qu'est-ce qui fait de ce lieu votre endroit préféré ? Lui demandai-je afin de détourner son attention

- Mes parents et mes sœurs sont ici et j'aime venir me recueillir sur leur tombe. La journée, quand les oiseaux chantent et que le soleil est haut dans le ciel, tout est si paisible.

- Je trouve ce cimetière tout aussi paisible la nuit. N'est-ce pas agréable d'être seuls, tous les deux, par cette douce soirée de juin baignée par le clair de lune, sans personne pour nous entendre ou nous déranger ?

Son frêle petit corps frissonna contre la paume de ma main.

- Vous… vous…, balbutia-t-elle en faisant un pas de côté pour s'éloigner.

- Oui, douce Alhana ? Dites-moi.

- Vous me faites peur, murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais, souris-je. Je le sens. Et hummm… Quelle divine fragrance !

J'humais l'air d'une profonde inspiration.

- Exquise ! Appréciai-je.

Les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, elle recula vivement, heurtant de plein fouet une grande croix celte derrière elle.

- N'allez pas vous blesser, vous m'ôteriez ce plaisir.

Coincée contre la pierre usée, elle haletait. Je pris plaisir à la tourmenter un peu plus, tournoyant autour d'elle. Un coup à gauche, un coup à droite. Je lui bloquais le passage, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Je stoppais mon va-et-vient pour la dévisager, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Qui suis-je ? La bonne question serait plutôt « _Que _suis-je ? ».

Et sans plus d'explication, je me décalai d'un pas sur le côté pour lui laisser tout le loisir d'admirer la vieille pierre tombale que je lui dissimulais.

- Liam O'Cahan, 1694 – 1716_, _lut-elle en un miaulement affolé. Je… Je ne comprends pas. Vous… ?

- Je suis mort et, d'ici quelques minutes, il en sera de même de toi. Mais avant ça, Alhana chérie, me ferais-tu le plaisir de m'offrir un baiser ?

Je dévoilais alors mes canines acérées. Elle hurla. Un cri strident, fort, affolé. J'empoignai son cou et serrai juste assez fort pour la faire taire.

- Ssssssshhhh… Un son de plus et ton petit frère sera le suivant sur ma liste d'encas de la soirée, la menaçai-je. Remarque, cela serait sans doute une bénédiction pour lui de mourir de mes mains au lieu d'être rongé par le typhus, songeai-je. Soit… Un son et il est mort. Et si la sienne sera peut-être brève, je te promets mille souffrances.

- Pitié, ne faites pas de mal à mon frère…

- Alors tiens-toi tranquille.

Je la vis déglutir péniblement alors que mes doigts enserraient encore sa gorge. Une simple petite pression supplémentaire et sa nuque se briserait net sous ma poigne. Cela serait un tel gâchis que l'envie même de resserrer mes doigts me quitta brusquement.

Je profitai alors de ce calme que je lui imposais par ma prise pour la goûter. J'inclinai son cou et d'une pression de mes canines je perforai sa peau juste à côté de sa carotide. Le sang coula mais sans l'abondance hémorragique d'une artère. Juste assez, pour que je puisse savourer pleinement sa saveur sans risquer de la tuer trop vite. Elle couina et gesticula contre moi mais un seul regard suffit à la calmer instantanément.

Son frère était un bon canalisateur. Elle préfèrerait souffrir mille morts que de le mettre en danger. Quelle idiote ! Il était condamné et elle se damnait à son tour dans le vain espoir de le sauver au lieu de tenter de s'échapper. Même si, il va de soit que toute tentative à cet effet serait vouée à un échec certain.

J'aspirai une dernière fois son succulent nectar avant de plonger ma langue ensanglantée entre ses lèvres, mêlant le goût de son sang à celui, sucré, de sa salive. Le tout rehaussé par la saveur saline de ses larmes. Je m'imposais. Je jouais avec sa langue, lui infligeant ma cadence alors que je pouvais la sentir presque suffoquer.

- Ah, si candide Alhana, soufflai-je en me séparant à regret des ses lèvres rougies. Mourir sans avoir connu le plaisir de la chair ne devrait pas être permis. Si le temps me l'avait alloué, je t'aurai bien volé ta vertu. Mais je vais devoir seulement me contenter de ta vie, car, vois-tu, c'est un grand soir pour moi. Voilà cent ans que je suis revenu d'entre les morts. Ici même, l'informai-je en désignant cette tombe délabrée qui portait mon nom. Et pour fêter cela, je compte m'offrir le plus grand des festins parmi tes amis du village.

Sans attendre, mon appétit à son comble, je l'attirai dos contre mon torse et la callai fermement d'un bras alors que, de l'autre, je maintenais sa tête pour m'offrir la meilleure vue sur sa carotide palpitante de peur. Je la mordis. Son cri raisonna dans la nuit avant de se transformer en un râle rauque sous mes succions frénétiques.

Tous les sens des vampires sont décuplés, affûtés et acérés. Sauf quand nous nous nourrissons. Quand du sang frais coule dans notre gorge nous perdons pied une fraction de seconde, porté par une frénésie destructrice.

C'est cette fraction de seconde qui fit tout basculer.

Je n'entendis pas le craquement de brindilles annonciateur du danger. Je ne vis pas la lueur artificielle des torches. Et encore moins cette flèche s'abattre dans mon épaule.

Une violente brûlure me transperça le corps.

Une seule chose en ce monde pouvait nous atteindre de la sorte : de l'argent. Si un pieu dans le cœur ne faisait que nous chatouiller et que l'eau bénite nous servait de rince-bouche après un mauvais repas, l'argent, lui, pouvait réellement nous affaiblir. Assez pour nous tuer. Pas directement, bien sûr. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de vampire tué de la sorte. Mais en quantité suffisante dans notre organisme, notre force nous quittait et nous n'étions plus que des pions en attendant que notre corps rejette ce poison.

Et là où l'argent ne suffit pas, le soleil, lui, n'avait qu'à poindre à l'horizon pour que nous ne soyons plus qu'un tas de cendres fumantes.

J'arrachai la flèche en un grognement et la lâchai rageusement sur le sol, tout en grimaçant face à la douleur diffuse qui se répandait dans ma poitrine.

- Libère la fille, démon ! Vociféra un vieil homme balafré face à moi, un arc à la main.

Malgré les décennies qui s'étaient écoulées depuis notre dernier affrontement, je le reconnus du premier coup d'œil.

- Cai, mon vieil ami !

Cela faisait près d'une trentaine d'années que je n'avais pas vu Cai. Pas depuis que j'avais déjoué sa dernière tentative de m'éliminer dans les Highlands écossais. Cai connaissait l'existence de ma race depuis qu'il m'avait surpris en train de sucer le sang de ses deux fillettes. Et, dès lors, il s'était mis en tête de me pourchasser et de m'exterminer. Ce villageois assez aisé à l'allure plutôt inoffensive s'était cependant montré très coriace dans le passé et ses connaissances accumulées sur les vampires m'avaient déjà causées quelques soucis chez nos voisins écossais.

Si nos chemins ne s'étaient plus croisés depuis sa dernière vaine tentative, je devais toutefois me méfier de lui, surtout qu'il n'était pas venu seul cette fois. Une demi-douzaine de torches attendaient en retrait autour de nous, plus loin dans l'obscurité du cimetière.

- Des gardes du corps ? M'enquis-je le sourcil levé. Tu n'as plus confiance en moi?

- Pas depuis Glen Mor.

- Ah, Glen Mor ! Joli cicatrice, d'ailleurs. Mais, tu m'en verras navré, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me remémorer le bon vieux temps. Mon repas est en train de refroidir, lançai-je.

Au même instant, Alhana sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle elle semblait plongée et reprit connaissance, gémissant contre mon torse.

- Libère la fille et je te laisserai peut-être une chance.

- Parce que tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter, vieillard ? Au fait, comment vont Ina et Kate ? Oh, c'est vrai. Je les ai tuées sous tes yeux !

- Charogne ! Beugla Cai alors qu'il me décochait une nouvelle flèche que j'évitais avec aisance.

Je ris.

- Tu as eu ta chance tout à l'heure. Il fallait la saisir quand elle se présentait. Mais je suis prêt à te faire une faveur au nom du bon vieux temps. Si c'est la fille que tu veux…

Je relâchai ma prise sur le corps groggy d'Alhana et la retins par le menton.

- Alhana, chérie, bonne nuit.

Le peu de force qu'il lui restait lui permit à peine de gémir avant que, d'un coup sec, je ne lui brise la nuque et ne la relâche au pied du vieux fou.

- Non ! Hurla-t-il.

- Maintenant va-t-en ou j'en fais de même avec toi et tes amis. Tu sais que tu commences à te faire vieux pour la chasse aux vampires. Tu ne devrais pas trop forcer ta chance.

- Si je leur en donne l'ordre ils seront sur toi en un rien de temps, armés de leurs flèches à pointe d'argent. Je parie que tu ne pourras pas toutes les éviter.

- Et tu crois venir à bout de moi avec quelques malheureuses fléchettes ? Ris-je.

- Malheureuses fléchettes ? Qui a dit ça ? Cette si insignifiante flèche t'a empoisonnée, démon.

Au même instant, le vieux Cai leva deux doigts en l'air. Ce fut le signal qui déclencha l'attaque. Le silence fut rompu par le sifflement des flèches fendant l'air de toutes parts. J'en évitai une de justesse, qui atterrit dans le tronc d'un arbre à ma droite. Je repoussai aussitôt la deuxième d'un geste vif de la main et esquivai la suivante tant bien que mal. Mais je ne pus échapper aux deux autres, qui vinrent se loger tour à tour dans mon dos, s'enfonçant profondément dans mes chairs.

Un Grognement fou rugit dans ma gorge. J'empoignai sauvagement la gorge de Cai, resté impassible devant moi, et le projetai violemment contre un arbre, avant de bondir devant lui et de serrer à nouveau sa nuque noueuse entre mes doigts.

- Vas-y, tue-moi. Délivre-moi de cette souffrance que tu m'as infligée. Ca ne changera rien pour toi. Tu vas mourir, démon. Et dans d'affreuses souffrances. Ne sens-tu pas une étrange douleur se répandre dans ton thorax et descendre le long de ta colonne vertébrale ?

La brûlure. Les flèches argentées venaient de me causer une atroce brûlure qui s'écoulait le long de mon dos, dans ma poitrine, remontant même dans mon cou. Ce n'était pas normal. L'argent causait une brûlure, oui. Mais localisée, qui en aucun cas ne se répandait dans l'organisme.

Et puis un mot résonna dans ma tête.

_Empoisonnées_…

Des flèches empoisonnées.

- Que m'as-tu fait ? Grondai-je, contrôlant avec peine la pression de mes doigts tellement l'envie de l'éliminer sur le champ était grande.

Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur le visage rougeoyant du vieillard.

- Je t'ai tué, s'étouffa-t-il à moitié. Après une vie entière à te pourchasser, je t'ai enfin tué.

Une deuxième salve de flèches s'élança dans les airs. Je n'en évitai aucune. Force et rapidité était déjà en train de me quitter, aspirer je ne sais comment par cette douleur dévorante qui s'étendait le long de mon épine dorsale. Je reçus les six nouvelles flèches de plein fouet, dans le bras, le torse, le dos… La dernière me transperça le cou de part en part.

Je m'écroulai. Trop vidé pour hurler ma rage et ma douleur. Mes jambes flanchèrent, je tombai aux pieds du vieux Cai.

- Comment ? Murmurai-je entre deux spammes.

Une bourse en vieux cuir craquelé contenant un sable argenté atterrit devant moi.

- De la poudre d'argent ! S'exclama Cai.

Simple, pratique et ingénieux.

- Si seulement j'avais pu y penser avant, continua-t-il. Toutes ces années à chercher un moyen de t'exterminer… Et c'était sous mon nez depuis tout ce temps.

- Je ne suis pas encore mort, contrai-je.

- Pour sûr ! Mais ton organisme mettra des jours à rejeter un à un chaque minuscule particule d'argent, le tout accompagné de douleurs atroces, bien évidemment. Tu sens le revirement de situation? Qui des nous deux est la proie et qui est le chasseur à présent ?

Le vieux Cai, remis de sa trop brève privation d'oxygène, arracha la flèche qui me transperçait le cou. J'hurlai, mélange de râles et de gazouillis rendus à peine audible par le trou béant qui me déchirait la gorge.

- Et tu sais ce que sera le clou du spectacle ?

Il empoigna mes cheveux et tira durement en arrière, m'obligeant à contempler le ciel. Comment un vieillard pouvait-il avoir autant de force ? A moins que ce soit moi qui n'en aie plus une seule once ?

- Un magnifique lever de soleil ! Tu as vu comme la nuit est claire et constellée d'étoiles. Je suis certain qu'il sera époustouflant, lumineux et brillant à souhait. Tu devrais griller à merveille sous ces doux rayons matinaux.

Quand il me relâcha, je m'écoulais au sol, recroquevillé sur moi-même. Cent ans d'une mort d'excellence qui allait s'achever dans ce cimetière qui m'avait vu renaître.

Quelle fin misérable !

Pour être certain que je reste à terre jusqu'à l'aube, Cai étala de la poudre d'argent sur la plaie transversale de mon cou, puis il s'appliqua à retirer une à une chacune des flèches plantées dans mon corps, reproduisant à chaque fois les mêmes gestes et insinuant encore un peu plus de cette poussière létale dans mon organisme complètement apathique.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie avec minutie, il se lança dans un long discours, retraçant avec soin ces dernières années, comblant par ses mots ses agissements de ces dernières décennies. Comment il avait eu l'idée de ce piège et l'avait testé sur d'autres de mon espèce. Comment il m'avait retrouvé, ou plutôt comment il n'avait jamais cessé de savoir où j'étais.

Pendant tout ce temps j'avais été épié sans même m'en douter. Quel imbécile ! Et j'allais payer mon idiotie au prix fort.

Les hommes de Cai, amassés autour de moi, scrutaient assidûment chacun de mes moindres mouvements, souvent limité à un simple râle de douleur accompagné de spasmes incontrôlables.

Puis quand ils furent sûrs que je n'étais plus une menace, avachi à même le sol telle une loque gémissante, ils fêtèrent leur succès. Cai déboucha une bouteille de vinasse à l'odeur écœurante et ils burent à tour de rôle, scandant leur joie non feinte.

Les heures menant à ma propre mort s'égrenèrent ainsi.

Quand enfin l'aube arriva.

Le ciel rougeoya timidement, baignant l'horizon d'une teinte orangée, d'abord pâle, puis plus intense. Le soleil ne nous avait pas encore fait l'honneur de sa présence mais il ne tarderait plus à poindre et ce serait alors l'heure de ma fin. Et je l'attendais, inerte, sur le sol humide de ce sinistre cimetière quand tout s'accéléra de nouveau.

- Il est temps de lever le camp, claironna une voix que je reconnus comme celle de Cai. Amenez le chariot.

Ainsi donc il n'avait pas l'intention d'assister à mon bûcher ?

- Le chariot est avancé ! Beugla un homme hors de mon champ de vision.

- La toile de bougran est prête, éructa un autre.

Une nouvelle frénésie activa mes geôliers sans que j'en comprenne la raison, trop occupé à contempler mon premier lever de soleil depuis un siècle, mais aussi mon dernier. Lorsqu'une ombre s'interposa entre le fruit de ma mort prochaine et moi. Le visage balafré du vieux Cai remplaça l'aube rougeoyante.

- As-tu vraiment cru que j'allais te laisser nous quitter aussi facilement, suppôt de Satan ? La mort serait bien trop douce pour tout ce que tu m'as fais subir. Ce que je te réserve est bien pire.

D'une poigne de fer, il m'obligea à ouvrir la bouche et y glissa le contenu de sa bourse, me contraignant par la force à avaler chaque petit grain de cette poussière argenté.

Elle brûla tout sur son passage, ravageant mon œsophage, rongeant mon estomac, pénétrant dans mon abdomen, se diffusant dans l'intégralité de mon organisme.

J'étais à l'agonie, mais jamais je ne connaîtrais le soulagement de la mort.

- Tant que je vivrai, tu vivras toi aussi, au fond d'un vieux cachot putride et nauséabond, dans lequel tu seras enchainé et gardé sous l'influence de la poudre d'argent. Tu vas souffrir mille morts, démon ! Et peut-être qu'alors, la vie volée de mes deux enfants sera enfin vengée.

Quand il me relâcha, je retrouvai la douce lueur orangée qui nuançait l'horizon encore sombre, m'y accrochant pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie sous la douleur qui me consumait. Mais alors que les mots de Cai faisaient leur chemin dans mon esprit brumeux, ses hommes entreprirent de me soulever et m'enroulèrent dans un tissu rugueux et malodorant, me recouvrant jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux. Coincé dans un corps qui ne pouvait plus m'obéir, je dévorai des yeux une dernière note colorée de ce lever de soleil que je ne reverrai jamais avant que l'obscurité ne vienne m'emporter.

**~x~**

Le vieux Cai était mort depuis longtemps. Malheureusement je n'avais pas eu cette chance.

Je ne sais de quelle nature était l'accord qu'il avait passé avec mes geôliers, pourtant même des années après la disparition de ce vieux fou, ils me maintenaient toujours en vie, m'apportant à leur convenance, un peu de sang empoisonné auquel ils savaient que je ne pourrais résister.

Ah qu'ils aimaient leur toute-puissance ! Ils savouraient mon infériorité, s'amusaient à me la rappeler sans cesse.

Ils me laissaient ainsi prisonnier de mes entraves en argent, mourir de faim des jours durant. La peau à vif de mes poignés, mes chevilles et de mon cou, brûlée par le contact permanent du métal précieux, s'épluchait en lambeaux calcinés, me causant des souffrances atroces. La crasse couvrant mon corps moite et affamé. Seul le passage, rare, d'un rat égaré me servait de temps à autre de divertissement. Et dans mes jours les plus chanceux, il arrivait même que je puisse m'en nourrir, offrant ainsi un peu de répit à ma tourmente, où la faim demeurait maîtresse de mon agonie.

Mes geôliers m'affamaient au point où chaque goûte de sang, même caillé, pourri et avarié, me donnait envie. Et lorsqu'ils pénétraient dans mon cachot, une tasse de sang froid et puant au bout de leur bâton, je ne pouvais résister, ignorant la déchirure de mes chairs écharpées. Ils jouaient, toujours, laissant le sang hors de ma portée, me laissant me débattre avec mes fers. Et quand enfin je pouvais atteindre ma pitance, je l'ingurgitais d'une traite sous le son de leur rire, puis je m'écroulais au sol, convulsant sous l'effet de ce poison argenté qui y glissait.

A terre, j'attendais, en vain, que la grande faucheuse me prenne et m'arrache dans cet enfer sombre et humide où la dernière note lumineuse de mon existence fut celle de prémices de ce lever de soleil avorté que je ne vis jamais.

**Fin.**


End file.
